My Snake Gets Jealous
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: Smutty one shot of Severus/OC for LadyofSlytherin101. Rated M for a reason


This is for LadyOfSlytherin. It is a smutty one-shot between her and Severus Snape. I hope you enjoy it.

The Snake get Jealous.

Severus rounded the corner as he heard his girlfriend Thea laughing. When he saw what was happening his face became red with jealously. Thea was standing in a group of guys and laughing at all of their jokes. Severus had never heard her laugh so much, not even when they were alone.

"Hello Thea." He smiled as he walked over to her trying to hide his jealously.

"Hey Sev." She smiled at him. When he reach the little group he pushed two guys out of his way and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her to him and kissed her slowly. Thea reacted instantly by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him back. Severus forced her hips against his and she gasped in his mouth. She tangled one hand in his hair and the other rested on his chest. Slowly Severus pulled away and looked into Thea's eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Because I love you." He whispered in her ear. Thea smiled and hugged him to her never wanting to let him go.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Thea asked looking up at him.

"Sure, lets go down to the dungeons." He smiled and pulled her behind him. He looked at all of the boys that were still gathered and smiled. They reached the dungeons in no time. As her dorm door slid shut Severus turned to look at Thea.

"Why don't you laugh like that with me?" He asked completely serious. Thea looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about Severus?" She asked sitting on the bed that rested in the center of her room.

"When I came around the corner you were laughing like you had just heard the funniest thing ever. Why aren't you like that with me?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Severus I was just laughing because I was enjoying myself. The boys I hang out with are rather funny. Wait a minute are you jealous of them spending time with me?" She asked looking shocked.

"No I'm not jealous, I was merely curious as to why you were laughing like a little school girl with boys that are not me." He said not looking at her. Thea stood up and walk over to him. She tilted his head up so he had to look at her.

"You're jealous, I know you are." She smiled. He scowled and pulled away from her scooting further onto the bed. Thea followed him and straddled his hips.

"I'm not jealous. I have no reason to be seeing as I'm the one that has you." He growled at her.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I know for a fact that you are jealous of my guy friends and I don't see why you don't just admit it." She rolled her eyes as she finished.

"Fine, I'm jealous of your friends. Happy now?" He asked and looked away from her.

"No, you have no reason to be jealous. The reason I laugh with them is because they are my friends. You are so much more than they are, so don't be jealous." She smiled and kissed him. Severus put his hands on her hips and flipped them over. Thea looked up at him from underneath his strong body.

"I can accept that but I don't promise not to be jealous." He smiled and rested between her spread legs. Thea moaned when she felt him press against her. He kissed her neck and shoulders as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Sev will you make love to me?" Thea asked looking up at him. He smiled and nodded before pulling his shirt from his shoulders. Her hands ran up and down his chest as he undressed her and then himself. Both now completely naked Severus looked at her in amazement.

"You are the single most beautiful witch I have ever seen." He whispered as he ran his hands over her body. Thea arch into his touch as he grabbed her hips. He trailed small kisses along her shoulders, chest, and stomach as she tangled her fingers in his long black hair. Severus brought his lips to her and kissed her slowly as he slid into her. Thea moaned in pleasure as he slowly rocked his hips.

"Sev…harder….please." She begged as she locked her ankles behind his back pulling him further into her. He started slamming into her as hard as he could but never faster. He knew exactly what she wanted, slow but hard. Thea dug her nails into his back as he hit the one spot that drove her crazy that no one but him could seem to find. Every thrust he hit that spot bring her closer. Her legs tightened around his waist as she kissed him.

"You are a very naughty little witch." He growled as his fingers slid down her stomach. Thea arched her back off the bed when his fingers found her clit. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he rubbed the sensitive nub. He felt her walls contract around him and groaned against her lips. He eased up a little to tease her.

"Sev don't tease." She whimpered as she scratched his back with her nails. He smiled down at her and kept the easy pace making her crazy. Thea whined and tried to slam her hips against his but he held her still. He rocked his hips harder as she bit his shoulder. She moaned as he nibbled on her neck. Thea could feel her release tighten her stomach. Severus growled as she clenched around him. She tangled her hands in his hair and screamed his name as she felt her world shatter. He never stopped moving as he felt her tighten around him and felt her body shake with the power of her release. As she came down from her high she realized he was still sliding in and out of her. She pressed her lips against his and pushed his shoulders causing them to roll so that she was on top. She smiled down at him and started riding him hard and fast as he grabbed her hips.

"Thea I love you." He smiled up at her. She smiled back and slammed down harder onto him causing him to groan and his eyes to roll back into his head.

"I love you too Sev." She whispered in his ear as she continued to ride him. Her nipples scraped across his chest as she bounced against him. Severus caught her lips with his and kissed her slowly. Thea felt her body tightening again rocked harder. She moaned his name over and over again as he brought his hips up against her, causing his release to build higher.

"Baby, I'm gonna come." He growled as she bit her lip. She had never let him come inside her before, she had always begged him to come in her mouth.

"Come inside me Sev. I want to feel you let go." She moaned as her second orgasm shook her body. He didn't hold back this time, he growled her name as he came inside her.

"I love you Thea but you didn't have to do that." He smiled at her when their breathing was normal again.

"I love you too and I wanted you to. I want to have your baby." She blushed as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms.

"I guess we will have to work on that than wont we?" He smirked before kissing her.

"We can start now." She said sitting up and sounding hopeful.

"Let me rest you naughty little witch. Now come here and cuddle with me." He smiled and pulled her back to him and covered them with the blanket. They fell asleep in each others arms and when they woke up they continued working on making their baby.

A/N: Ok I know that last bit was kinda sappy but I liked it. I hope you guys like it too. Review and you get cookies. Thanks for the request LadyOfSlytherin.


End file.
